jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chafs'ten'tnaro
=Basic Information= * Full Name: Chafs'ten'tnaro *Title(s): ** Aristocra of the Chaf Household ** Fleet Commander of the Second Chiss Expansionary Defense Force ** Fleet Commander of the Second Chiss Expansionary, Explortation, and Defense Force ** Former Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Chiss Ascendancy ** Chiss Jedi Master Biographical information * Homeworld: Csilla * Age: 39 Physical description * Species: Chiss * Gender: Male * Height: 1.8 meters * Hair color: Blue-black * Eye color: Red Chronological and political information * Era(s): Jedi Vs. Sith Era Affiliation * Chiss Ascendancy * Vegimite Sith Enclave =Biograhpy= Physical Appearance * Crisp CEDF Uniform with Chaf Family colors. * Symbol for Minister of Foreign Affairs on right shoulder. * Black Combat boots * CEDF uniform talored to match unique Jedi Master Robes with basic CEDF uniform. NPC's * Chafj'ade'enaro - Padawan/Apprentice of Stent, Syndic of Chaf Family * Chafs'tar'rnaro - Padawan/Apprentice of Stent, Ministeress of Foreign Affairs * Mitth'eat'teoni - CEDF General of Ground Forces for Stent * Kraf'lam'enaro - CEDF General of Ground Forces for Stent * Mitthj'ade'naro - Bodyguard and Padawan/Apprentice of Stent Second Chiss Expansionary Defense Force >> 2nd CEDF Fleet << * (1) Chiss Imperial Class Star Destroyer ** Wasteland * (3) Chiss Victory Class Star Destroyer ** Overkill ** Last Stand ** Enercell * (6) Chiss Corvette * (9) Chiss Picket Ship * (72) Chiss Advanced Nsiss-class Clawcraft Completment of Troops * Star Destroyer: ** 9,700 Chaf Family Soliders *** Charric Rifles, Vibroswords, Charric Pistols..etc. * 20 All Terrain Assault Transport(s) * 40 All Terrain Scout Transport(s) * Corvetes: ** 600 Chaf Family Soliders (Each) *** Charric Rifles, Vibroswords, Charric Pistols..etc. * Victory Star Destroyers: ** 1,600 Chaf Family Soliders (Each) *** Charric Rifles, Vibroswords, Charric Pistols..etc *** 10 Heavy Chiss Assault Tank(s) *** 10 Medium Chiss Assault Tanks() *** 5 Light Chiss Assault Scout Tank(s) *** 5 PX-4 Mobile Command Base(s) *** 10 Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut Second Chiss Expansion Defence Force Exploration Fleet >> Second Chiss Expansion Defence Force Exploration Fleet << * (1) Chiss Imperial Star Destroyer ** Star Quest * (2) Chiss Cruisers ** Etherway ** Invisible Star * (2) Chiss Corevetes ** Starry Ice ** Wild Karrde * (8) Space Master-class medium transports * (108) Chiss Advanced Nssis-class Clawcraft 2nd Chaf Household Phalanx * (2,000) Chiss Soliders * (1,000) Chiss Elite Soliders * (5) Chiss Generals * (250) Chiss Commando's * (500) Chiss Snipers * (50) Chiss Light Scout Tanks (10) Heavy Chiss Assault Tanks Weapons * 1 x Single Hilt Lightsaber (Cyan) * 1 x Charric Pistol * 4 x Durasteel daggers Force Powers * Force Healing ** Mastered * Force Absorb ** Intermeditate * Battlemind ** Mastered * Force Stasis ** Imtermeditate * Force Valor ** Mastered * Protection Bubble ** Intermeditate * Sever Force ** Beginner * Force Armor ** Beginner * Plant Surge * Mind trick Accomplishments * Appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs * Given control of Second Chiss Expasionary Defence Force Fleet * Accepted Chafj'ade'enaro as padawan learner ** Now Jedi Knight * Accepted Chafs'tar'rnaro as padawan learner ** Now Jedi Knight * Accepted Mitthj'ade'naro as padawan learner * Self proclaimed Jedi Master/Gray Master Goals * Bring honor to Chiss and Family * Colonize new worlds for Chiss citizens * Make Alliances with several Key large factions Category:Characters Category:Chiss